Fall of Wisdom's daughter
by This.fangirl.aint.no.amateur
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and im only publishing one chapter at a time (they're all pretty short but i'll try to update daily) so don't judge 2 hard! comments and reviews are appreciated but pls- no profanity. if u dont like my story tell me that in the gentlest way possible, like- hey i dont like ur story. thx! hope u like it. also i dont own any of the characters. bye!
1. Chapter 1

_Nico had just reached the ladder when a sharp pain shot up Annabeth's bad leg. She gasped and stumbled. "What is it?" Percy asked. She tried to stagger toward the ladder. Why was she moving backward instead? Her legs swept out from under her and she fell on her face. "Her ankle!" Hazel shouted from the ladder. "Cut it! Cut it!"_

 _Annabeth's mind was woolly from the pain. Cut her ankle? Apparently Percy didn't realize what Hazel meant either. Then something yanked Annabeth backward and dragged her toward the pit. Percy lunged._ **(this is the part from the Mark of Athena. Everything after this is my story.)**

He missed. Annabeth was dragged into the pit. "No!" Percy screamed. He dove for her but she was already too far down. Her hand had grabbed a tiny ledge which looked close to breaking. "ANNABETH!"

She looked into his eyes, her face racked with pain and weariness. "Just remember Percy. I'll always love you."

"ANNABETH, NO!"

The ledge gave away and she was plunged into Tartarus. "ANNABETH!"

Percy almost jumped right in with her, but Hazel and Nico held him back with all their strength. "Let me go!" he screamed. "ANNABETH!"

Hazel didn't want to, but she knew that she had to do it. Grasping Percy's wrist with her left hand, she let go of her right. All 3 almost fell into Tartarus. She searched her belt for her _spatha_. Cringing, she smacked the side of Percy's head with the hilt. He crumpled, and they finally pulled him away from the pit. "Annabeth..." he mumbled as blackness overtook his vision and he dissolved into unconciousness.

Hazel stifled a sob as she looked into the midnight dark pit. Nico looked crestfallen, his eyes caught between Percy and Annabeth's falling corpse which was no longer visible. _Corpse._ The word made her break down completely. Her big brother wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed into his aviators jacket, her palms weakly clutching Percy's shirt. A _whoosh_ from behind made her look up.

"Oh thank the gods!" Jason sighed. "Wait, where's Annabeth?" Then his eyes widened, taking in Hazel's sobbing, Percy's unconcious form, and Nico's paler than normal complexion. " _Di Immortalis_." he whispered, his eyes tearing up. "Percy-"

"Hazel knocked him out," Nico choked. "He was going to fall with her, but-" He fell silent. Jason just stood there, paralyzed. Unable to move, unable to breathe- just stood there, to the sound of Hazel's crying and the roar of Tartarus down below. Frozen.

 **TIME SKIP - 2 HOURs LATER, ON ARGO II**

 **PERCY'S POV**

Percy awoke to his head throbbing and his mouth dry. His best friend, Piper, sat by his bed, sobbing quietly. "What's wrong?" he croaked, but then the memories came back. Crashing down on him like a powerful, maddening waterfall. He leaped out of bed, and didn't stop moving as the blood rushed to his head and made him wobbly. "Percy wait!" Piper cried from behind him. He kept going, up onto the deck, his feet thudding across the wood. "WHERE IS SHE?" he screamed, startling his friends. "WHERE'S ANNABETH?!"


	2. Chapter 2

PIPER POV

Piper sat by Percy's bed, sobbing quietly into her hands. It had been 2 hours since... since she had died. Nico had confirmed it. Piper couldn't handle the sight of Athena appearing in a blinding grey light and asking happily to see her daughter. She looked so proud, staring at the Athena Parthenos. Piper didn't stay to see anger and sorrow on Athena's face as Jason told her what happened. She fled belowdeck into the sickbay, and had stayed at Percy's side since. Her mind was too worn, too distraught to think much about what Percy would do when he woke up.

Right on cue, he groaned and turned in the bed and blinked groggily at Piper. "What's wrong?" he croaked. Then the memories seemed to surface. Before Piper knew what was happening, he was at the door, running to the upperdecks like a madman. "Percy, WAIT!" Piper tried charmspeaking, and was shocked to see he kept storming up. "WHERE IS SHE?!" he screamed. Frank's habit of shapeshifting when surprised kicked in and suddenly there was a baboon sitting in his place. The others looked just as startled as Percy screamed again, "WHERE'S ANNABETH?!"

Looking at him now, at his blazing sea green eyes, at his jaws set tight, at his fists clenched in fury, Piper shrank back in fear. In that moment, she understood why the gods thought he was such a threat. Just a few weeks ago, she had laughed at the thought of Percy raising hurricanes and massacring hundreds of monsters, but over time on the Argo II, she had learned that Percy was more than a goofy 17 year old. He was fierce and powerful and very demanding when he wanted to be. But now... he was someone else entirely. Any trace of his previous self was gone. Now, he was just the demigod who battled Titans and Giants and monsters with no mercy. Now, he was just the boy who had lost the love of his life. Now, he was just an empty shell. And Piper had no doubt believing that he would rage into the Underworld and rip open Elysium looking for Annabeth if Hades didn't return her willingly.

"I SAID," he shrieked. "WHERE. IS. ANNABETH?!"

"Percy..." Jason started, but his voice faded.

"She's gone." Nico finished. "Fell into Tartarus. I could feel it. I'm sor-" But before Nico could apologize, Percy's hands were locked around his throat, lifting him off the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?" he yelled. "SHE CAN'T BE GONE!" Nico started to choke, but he didn't try to pull away from Percy's anger. "Percy!" Piper shouted. "Let him go!" Nothing happened. Nico's face was turning purple. Hazel was yelling at Percy to let him go, but Percy didn't budge. "PECRY!" Piper poured all her charmspeak into her voice. "LET. HIM. GO!"


End file.
